Arceus
Personal Characteristics Name: Arceus (アルセウス, Aruseusu). Origin: Pokémon Gender: N.A. Age: N.A. Classification: The Original One, The Original Spirit, Spirit, Legendary Pokémon, Supreme Being, Pokémon Alpha. Height: N.A. as a Spirit. 10' 06" as Arceus Pokédex. Arceus. | The Pokémon Company International, Inc. USA Disponível em: https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/arceus Weight: N.A. as a Spirit. 705.5 lbs as Arceus Allies: *Trio of Creation (Dialga, Palkia and Giratina). *Lake Trio (Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie). Summary Arceus, referred to in myths as the The Original is a spirit that came to exist at first, before all things, when there was only a turbulence of chaos. This spirit contained within itself time and space, and all forms of human consciousness and Pokémon were one in this spirit. In the heart of chaos, where things became one, an egg was manifested from which Arceus was born, the physical form of the Original Spirit, the Pokémon that shaped the world. From him, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina, the trio of creation, came to be, to rule time, space and the reverse world. Also emerged Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie, the lake trio, to unite time and space. The three made the spirit, while Dialga and Palkia made matter, thus forming the world. After the formation of the world, the Original Spirit fell into a deep and inflexible sleep. Mentality Intelligence: Omniscient (created the concept of incarnate knowledge in Uxie). Powers and Stats Tier: A/1 | A/2 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Flight, Telekinesis, Transmutation and Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Denial and Reflection of Attacks, Denial of Resistance, Force-Field Generation, Resurrection, Invisibility, Resistance to Telepathy, Status Manipulation, Summon, Telepathy,Battle Field Removal, Gravity Manipulation, can attack intangible beings, Fatal Blow, Sound Manipulation, Heal, Resistance (Causal), Timelessness, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Transcendence, Creation, Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Types 2, 5, 8, 8, 9, and 11), Induction and Immunity to Status Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and immunity, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Incorporality. Dimensionality: N.A. | At Least 4D Attack Potency: Transcendent Level (Precedes all concepts of space and time, and exists before the birth of the multiverse, it is a panenteist entity that has space and time within its soul) | At Least Infinite (Controls all universes, dimensions, and timelines of Pokémon. He created Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. The Creation Trio surhaved even with its lost plates) Durability: Transcendent Level (Precedes all concepts of space and time, and exists before the birth of the multiverse, it is a panenteist entity that has space and time within its soul) | At Least Infinite (In its incomplete form, he remained in combat with Dialga, Palkia and Giratina simultaneously). Speed: Omnipresent (Precedes the concepts of time and space. Contains all things within you joined in one) | Infinite (Escalated to Dialga, Palkia and Giratina). Lifting Strength: At least Infinite Stamina: At least Infinite Range: Transcendent Level | At least Infinite Weaknesses: No weakness. Key: The Original | Arceus. Sinnoh Myths The Myths of Creation contain much of the information about Arceus. For more information, visit Bulbapedia. The Original History= |-|Sinnoh's Beginning as Told on Plates= |-|Hiker: Mina de Oreburgh= :: If I had to explain very simply, I study how people came to be. That could explain why I happen to be in Sinnoh. In Sinnoh, there is a myth on how the world came into existence. Investigating that myth may give me insight on the emergence of people. I found something very interesting soon after arrival. You may have it, if you'd like. *gives player a Flame Plate* :: I'm told that Plate was created at the same time as Sinnoh. The plate I found bears this inscription: :: The rightful bearer, I think, may point to the shaper of this world. Oh, by the way, I'm only interested in the words and thoughts left behind. Physical artifacts like that Plate don't interest me once I've read them. I hope we meet again somewhere. |-|Hilker: At Canalave City= :: Well, hello! We meet again! After we parted, I went from Oreburgh to Hearthome, Celestic, then Eterna. Yes, the town and cities surrounding the foot of Mt. Coronet. Why my fascination with Mt. Coronet, you may ask? Well, Mt. Coronet happens to be called "The origin of Sinnoh." I learned many things on my journey. Would you like to hear about them? :: The way I see it, our world began when the spirit within people was born. When that spirit came to be, there followed awareness about the world. Within that newborn spirit, time and space were intertwined as one. People and Pokémon, too, were but the same presence. As I understand it, people and Pokémon shared the spirit and awareness. They should have accepted and understood each other then. :: Because they shared the same spirit, people and Pokémon are intermingled. People took the place of Pokémon, and the opposite also held true. That interpretation could give us an idea about how our world came to be. A Pokémon is said to have shaped this world. Could that Pokémon be the physical form of the original spirit? Hmm… The spirit came to be, and from it, time and space were born… That seems to point to the legendary Dialga, the Pokémon of time, and Palkia, the Pokémon of space… And they lead back to Arceus, the Pokémon that made them arise. Isn't this interesting? Would you like to hear some more? :: Oh, there were also Plates, weren't there? One Plate read: :: Those three being I read to be the three Pokémon of the lakes. It's about Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. The myth describes how they gave spirit to the world, describing it. But it all starts with Arceus, the first. It is known as the Original One. :: Oh, by the way, I wrote down the words engraved on those Plates. I summarized them in a book a donated it to this library. There it is in that bookshelf. I'd be pleased if you'd read it. :: I have to say I'm glad I came out to Sinnoh. I suppose I'd be better off in search of new myths in faraway lands. It would be nice if our paths were to cross again. |-|= Notable Attacks/Techniques: Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:Supreme Beings Category:Asexual Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Animation Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Force Field Users Category:Pokémon Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Omniscient Beings